


Ames Soeurs

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: En son temps, Salazar Serpentard était le plus grand maître des potions. Puis son frère commença à tuer les moldus comme les sorciers. Le Fondateur fut accusé et condamné à rester vivant dans ce monde, sous la forme d’une statue. Sa punition s’arrêtera quand son âme-sœur aura besoin de lui. Salazar redevient de chair et de sang pour sauver l’âme la plus pure qui soit celle d’un adolescent. Harry est blessé par son oncle et un homme le sauve de cet enfer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 19





	Ames Soeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°188
> 
> NB : J'écris cette fic suite à un event jeu vidéo Among Us bourré ! Je ne suis pas encore clean, et j'ai six mots à intégrer qui ont été interdits durant la soirée. Je remercie les participants de ce jeu, à savoir Adrien Winchester, Crash1991, Manon, Miishiii, Ninjaaaaaaaaa, Sheolan, Valandil et YamiHate pour cette soirée de fou rire et, bien entendu, les mots proscrits.
> 
> Ces derniers sont d'ailleurs :
> 
> Question – Tu – cafeteria – cadavre – penser – aller
> 
> Par ailleurs, j'écris aussi cette fic pour le challenge du mois de la Fabrique de Plumes : Ecrivez soit un texte qui commence bien et finit très mal, soit un texte qui commence très mal et finit bien.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et, par ces temps troublés, la meilleure des santé !
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504

Au centre de la chambre des secrets, dans une salle reculée, des craquements se firent entendre. D'abord ce n'était rien. On aurait pu croire à quelques cailloux déplacés suite à la présence d'un rongeur ou quelque autre petit animal passant par là. Mais progressivement, cela se fit plus puissant et résonna dans tous les couloirs, tous les tuyaux.

Un corps tomba à terre dans un cri étouffé.

Des yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité et une respiration se fit. Ainsi qu'une quinte de toux. L'homme qui venait de sortir d'une statue de pierre respirait à nouveau. Et il toussa.

« Poussière, » murmura-t-il en couvrant sa bouche.

Il se releva difficilement et observa les lieux autour de lui. Il reconnut sa chambre. C'était lui qui l'avait construite. Mais tout semblait la proie de la végétation et de l'humidité. Sans parler de la saleté !

Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier et alluma sa baguette pour avoir une meilleure vue des lieux. Tout était semblable et pourtant changé, plus vieux.

« Quand sommes-nous ? » **pensa** -t-il à voix haute.

Là était la question ! Quand ? Il se souvenait de sa pétrification. Un sort bien pire que la mort à son humble avis. Etre enfermé dans ses pensées pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles même sans rien voir ni entendre, ne rien savoir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui… Un véritable calvaire !

Il se souvenait toutefois de ce qu'il avait amené à subir pareil tourment. Son propre frère avait commencé une tuerie dans les villages proches de Poudlard et il avait été accusé. Même s'il n'avait jamais approuvé les actes de son frère ainé, il avait été éduqué avec un sens du respect de la famille et surtout des aînés et il n'avait pu, dès lors, jamais se résoudre à le dénoncer. Et il avait fini par subir ce terrible sort à sa place. Pire encore, c'était ses trois meilleurs amis qui l'avaient condamné.

' _Nous te condamnons à l'éveil éternel dans une enveloppe de pierre. Jamais_ _ **tu**_ _ne mourras. Et jamais ta statue ne se brisera. Tu pourras à nouveau marcher sur la terre que quand ton âme sœur se révélera et qu'elle aura un jour besoin de toi.'_

Ainsi son âme sœur était née et avait besoin de lui… C'était inespéré pour lui. Les âmes sœurs étaient rares et plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile pour elles de se retrouver. Elles pouvaient vivre une vie entière sans jamais se croiser. Alors lui, statue de pierre, il aurait pu difficilement vagabonder sur la terre et la rencontrer. Il avait beaucoup de chance dans son malheur. Il aurait pu rester une statue pour toute l'éternité si jamais son âme sœur vivait une vie sans le moindre danger. Mais s'il était en danger… Que devait-il faire ? Où **aller** ?

Tant de **questions** et pas la moindre réponse si ce n'est celle qu'il était à nouveau un être fait de chair et de sang. Ne pouvant pas se fier à ses sens physiques pour déterminer où était son âme sœur, il ferma simplement les yeux et laissa la magie le guider. Elle l'avait emprisonné, elle l'avait réveillé, elle allait certainement le guider.

En même temps, elle avait intérêt ! Ou fois de Salazar, cela allait barder !

Une fois sûr de sa destination, il se laissa emporter dans un trou fait de magie et il rouvrit les yeux sur une contrée inconnue. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il trouva que les maisons étaient étranges, blanches et identiques. Quant aux carioles…. Indescriptibles. Ou presque. Des boites de métal où …

Mais où est-ce qu'on attachait seulement les chevaux ?! Mystère. Tout était dans des matières qui lui échappaient pour beaucoup. L'architecture même lui était inconnue.

« Mais où suis-je tombé ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il avançait toujours, guidé par la magie.

Il arriva devant une maison où un numéro '4' était cloué sur la porte. Il ouvrit simplement la porte d'un simple sort et pénétra dans la demeure endormie. Il sentit bien vite, à côté d'une odeur inconnue qui lui piquait le nez, celle du sang. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur métallique entre mille. Elle semblait venir d'une porte blanche sous un escalier. D'un autre sort silencieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un **cadavre**.

Non ! Ce n'en était pas un. Cela respirait encore ! Il s'agenouilla immédiatement et lança un sort de diagnostic. De nombreuses plaies béantes, quelques os brisés mais rien d'irréparable. Le garçon, car il s'agissait encore d'un adolescent – peut-être quinze ou seize ans ? – venait d'être battu. Par qui, Salazar ne voulait pas le savoir. Souvent la violence était née de l'incompréhension et de la haine, du moins c'était souvent le cas quand la magie se mêlait à l'équation.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et emmena le blessé avec lui. La magie l'avait désigné comme son âme sœur et il n'allait pas le laisser agoniser dans ce réduit. En fait, même s'il ne l'était pas, il l'aurait sauvé. Il n'aimait pas la violence et ne laisserait personne souffrir inutilement.

Il emporta donc le garçon au loin et le soigna avec sa magie et les plantes qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

xXxXxXx

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de se retrouver dans une forêt, aux abords d'un feu de camp animé par la magie.

« Ne te lève pas, » fit une voix d'homme non loin. « J'ai eu du mal à réparer ta colonne. La potion que je t'ai donnée n'a pas encore fini d'agir pour la solidifier. »

Le Gryffondor obéit mais chercha malgré tout à savoir qui était l'inconnu. Ce dernier s'en rendit rapidement compte car il arriva à côté de lui. Il était grand, vêtu avec une robe d'une autre époque, comme il en avait vues dans les manuels d'histoire de la magie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux étaient… il n'avait pas de mots pour les définir. Ils passaient du bleu au blanc en passant par une nuance de gris qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude, c'était qu'il était puissant et qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

« Alors ? » demanda l'homme. « Par quel nom mon âme sœur aimerait que je la nomme ? »

« Votre âme sœur ? »

« Pardon. Je vais trop vite. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est condamné à rester en inertie avec rien d'autres que ses pensées pendant plus de … » Il baissa les yeux sur un journal. « … mille ans. »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, j'ai été condamné à demeurer une statue de pierre jusqu'à ce que mon âme sœur naisse et requière mon aide. Vous êtes mon âme sœur, jeune homme. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous appeler ainsi indéfiniment. Alors ? Votre nom ? »

« Harry ? Et … et vous ? »

« Salazar. »

« Salazar ?! »

« Je suis un fondateur de … »

« Poudlard. »

« Je vois que vous connaissez mon école. »

« Je suis un élève de Poudlard. »

« Bien, ce ne sera que plus facile. »

« Parce qu'être l'âme sœur d'un homme qui a voulu soumettre les Moldus, voire les tuer, est plus facile, selon vous ? »

« J'ai dit que je n'ai pas commis cela, » soupira l'homme.

« Si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui ? » demanda le Gryffondor. « A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un seul Salazar Serpentard ! »

« Un seul Salazar, peut-être. Mais pas le seul Serpentard. C'était … mon frère … Mon aîné. J'imagine qu'avec le temps, il doit être plus que mort. Je peux me permettre de le dénoncer… »

« Cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles ! Vous restez vieux ! »

« Je n'ai que trente-sept ans ! »

« J'en ai quinze ! »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Harry, » fit Salazar en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« Non seulement, vous êtes Serpentard, mais en plus vous avez plus du double de mon âge ! Sans parler que vous êtes un homme ! Je ne suis pas homo ! J'aime les femmes moi ! »

« Tout comme moi, mais là encore je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Vous venez de m'annoncer que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ! »

« Oui et alors ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. L'homme soupira avant de continuer à parler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend de nos jours ? » fit-il en se massant les tempes. « Très bien, jeune ignorant. Sachez qu'une âme sœur n'est pas nécessairement un amant. Cela peut être un ami comme un parent. En résumé, une personne en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Les deux âmes sœurs seront exactement ce que l'autre a besoin et uniquement ce que l'autre a besoin. Comme il est clair que nous sommes tous deux portés sur la gente féminine, des amants est dès lors exclus. Mais rien ne nous empêche de devenir des amis pour commencer. Seul le temps nous dira ce que nous serons d'ici quelques années en fonction de nos besoins respectifs. »

Salazar avisa le corps de l'adolescent d'un simple regard avant de faire venir à lui un panier de nourriture.

« Parce que vous avez amené votre **cafeteria** ?! »

« Ma quoi ? »

« Laissez tomber. »

« Alors pour commencer, » sourit le fondateur en versant de la soupe dans un bol. « Je ne laisse jamais tomber. Pas avant que mes actes deviennent vains ou porteurs de souffrance. Que veut dire ce mot que vous avez prononcé ? »

« Cafeteria ? »

« Celui-là même. »

« Hmmm… Normalement, c'est un lieu où l'on mange mais … enfin, comment dire ? J'ai dit cela un peu comme une cafeteria mobile. Vous comprenez ? »

« Je crois… »

Salazar aida Harry à s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre et lui tendit le bol de soupe.

« Alors, vous êtes un élève de Poudlard. Laissez-moi deviner la maison… Pas très savant… »

« Eh ! »

« Impulsif et colérique, » continua le fondateur comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme. « Un survivant aussi… Je pense que je me serais disputé avec Godric pour vous avoir dans ma maison. »

« Le Choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard, » murmura le jeune homme avant de cacher son visage derrière le bol de soupe.

« Au bout de mille ans, ce vieux chapeau existe encore, » s'étonna Salazar avec un sourire. « Je suppose que la vie sera intéressante avec lion sur lequel veiller. »

« J'espère que vous avez du courage alors. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que tous mes proches sont morts ou en danger de mort. »

« Quand ils ne te font pas du mal, je suppose. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête sans prononcer un mot de plus. Salazar récupéra le bol vide et réfléchit un moment.

« Je ne suis pas Godric. Je ne suis pas … fonceur comme lui. Mais j'ai un sens du devoir et de l'honneur. Ainsi qu'un sens accru de la famille comme il était de rigueur à mon époque parmi les familles Sang-Purs. Et même si je ne m'engage jamais dans un combat tête baissée, je ne manque pas de courage et je me bats toujours pour ce en quoi je crois. Vous êtes mon âme sœur et même si vous préservez doit me mettre en danger, sans aucune hésitation, je le ferai car tel est dorénavant mon devoir. »

« Magia a des fois des envies bien étranges…, » soupira Harry.

Les deux sorciers discutèrent longuement avant que le fondateur laisse le plus jeune se reposer. Il était encore affaibli par ce qu'il avait enduré par l'homme que Salazar avait appris être son oncle.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait plus de famille sorcière, toute arrachée par un homme qui prétendait être son descendant. Plus de parents. Harry était un orphelin en manque d'affection et plus que méfiant quant aux rapports avec autrui. Le fondateur décida alors de devenir un parent pour ce Gryffondor car c'était ce dont il avait cruellement besoin. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir rapidement apprendre comment fonctionnait le monde à cette époque. Retrouver sa place à Poudlard ne serait pas difficile car il avait aidé à sa fondation mais pour le reste…

Tant de choses à faire. Tant de questions encore. Mais pour Harry, pour son âme sœur, il le ferait. Il serait le pilier dont il avait besoin, le bouclier derrière lequel il serait protégé, l'ami auprès duquel il pourrait se confier, le parent sur lequel il pourrait compter dans les situations les plus difficiles. Il serait tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Et inversement. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais uniquement de Harry. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Et l'aide, Magia l'avait pourvue. Un lien d'âme sœur… Le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur présent que celui-là.

Tout à ses pensées, Salazar s'allongea et observa la voute céleste et finit par s'endormir, déjà fixé quant à ses perspectives d'avenir au côté de son nouveau petit lion.

FIN


End file.
